The present invention relates to cleaning equipment, and more particularly to cleaning equipment for cleaning surfaces.
Cleaning equipment is used extensively for cleaning the surfaces of sinks, urinals, toilets, windows, shower stalls, tiles, stone, brick, locker rooms, swimming pool areas and other surfaces.
Heretofore, cleaning surfaces had included the steps of spraying a cleaning fluid onto the surfaces, blow drying the surfaces and/or vacuuming the fluid off of the surfaces. The cleaning equipment used in cleaning the surfaces typically included a single blower motor used for both vacuuming and blowing. The blower motor typically included an air intake and an air outlet. The cleaning equipment also typically included a tube configured to be connected to the air outlet of the vacuum motor for blow drying the surfaces and for pushing the fluids on the surfaces in a certain direction for later suctioning. The tube also can be connected to the air intake of the vacuum motor for suctioning the fluids off of the surfaces. However, the use of one blower and one tube for both blowing the surfaces and suctioning the fluids off of the surfaces can allow the surface to remain contaminated. Once the fluids are suctioned off of the surfaces, germs and bacteria in the fluid adhere to the side walls of the tube or the blower. Therefore, once the tube and the vacuum motor is used to vacuum off of the surfaces during a previous use, the germs and bacteria could be blown back onto the surfaces during drying. Consequently, the surfaces will typically always have some germs and bacteria as this cycle continues.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
The present invention comprises a method for cleaning surfaces and a device used therein comprising a tank and motor housing with a fluid pump assembly, a blower assembly and a vacuum assembly located within the tank and motor housing. The tank and motor housing is adapted to contain a cleaning fluid. The fluid pump assembly includes a pump motor configured to pump the fluid in the tank and motor housing through a sprayer hose and onto the surfaces. The blower assembly includes a blower motor configured to blow air through a blower hose and onto the surfaces for directing movement of the fluid on the surfaces and drying the surfaces. The vacuum assembly includes a recovery tank and a vacuum motor configured to vacuum the fluid with the vacuum motor off of the surfaces, through a vacuum hose and into the recovery tank, thereby cleaning the surfaces.
The principal objects of the present invention include providing a cleaning device assembly for cleaning surfaces. The cleaning device assembly provides a safe and clean device for cleaning sinks, urinals, toilets, windows, shower stalls, tiles, stone, brick, locker rooms, swimming pool areas and other surfaces. The cleaning device assembly includes separate vacuum and blower assemblies, thereby preventing contamination of the two systems. The cleaning device assembly further includes separate vacuum and blower hoses for preventing contamination of the blower hose. The cleaning device assembly is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operable life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.